vinesaucefandomcom-20200213-history
Hitomi Fujiko
'Hitomi Fujiko '''was the sole user (female) who was unexpectedly encountered by Vinny during the Active Worlds stream. The Goblin Village Encounter Near the end of his journey throughout Active Worlds (and without a single player in sight) Vinny was trying to open a locked gate, and was lost trying to leave the map. It was there that he encountered Fujiko behind a block of hay. Initially surprised, Vinny was shocked when Fujiko asked him if he was lost. Responding in agreement with her question, Fujiko helped Vinny open a bridge in order to access the map they were on. Vinny was later told to "Follow him." which Vinny was initially reluctant. Fujiko would then lead Vinny to an archery shoppe, and would ask multiple unusual and philosophical questions regarding the physicality of Vinny being human. After Vinny confirms his humanity, Fujiko tell him that she is an "elf," and is wary of humans. Fujiko tells Vinny that he should leave this world (which Vinny initially does not) and speaks of executing his "true intentions." Fujiko also tells Vinny that, when he arrived, everyone was gone, and tells him to leave. When Vinny is caught following Fujiko, she questions why he is here, to which Vinny honestly states his origin from the "main area" of Active Worlds. Fujiko then attempts to rid Vinny by transforming his avatar to a beast, and telling him to "run." Vinny does so, and quickly loses sight of Fujiko, wondering of her whereabouts. Intrigued by this encounter, Vinny decides to turn back to express his unanswered questions. After a few minutes of searching, he finds Fujiko inside a house. Before ending the game, Vinny questions Fujiko if she is actually human, and where every person went. Fujiko answers this question with a monologue: ''"I am an ancient person. I was once a ruler of these lands. You happened. You came here... And they disappeared. You killed all those innocent people. But even still, you are innocent. I'm sorry traveler... I am sorry... Goodbye, Vinny." Explanation There have been a few theories that attempt to explain the encounter of Hitomi Fujiko. The general theory is that, when Vinny entered the game, people who were watching the stream attempted to get into the same server he was in, and the massive influx of people trying to enter outdated servers caused a massive overload, breaking many servers (and unfortunately disconnecting the actual members online before stream.) Hitomi Fujiko is thought to be the last member in charge of Active Worlds (which could explain how he was able to open the gate) and was aware of Vinny's presence. Fujiko could have closed the server that held Vinny, and personally encountered him to provide "an interesting experience." It has also been suggested that Hitomi wanted to ban Vinny for flooding the servers and disconnecting the last remaining people, but couldn't bring herself to do it, because she somehow knew Vinny didn't do it on purpose.﻿ However, these theories are mostly false. Hitomi Fujiko is an actual person who has been involved in Active Worlds for quite some time. The amount of viewer bombarding Active Worlds caused a Legitimate DDoS, (Distributed Denial of Service) causing Failures across the board for AW's servers, ranging from Registrations not working (causing a 24 hour lockout of the registration system by AWI to mitigate the damage from the popularity of the service) to Universe Server (The server that manages Active Worlds' Citizenship, authentication and World information) lag and possible partial failure. Hitomi is, however, not a employee of ActiveWorlds Inc. (AWI), nor does she have control over AWMyths (the world Vinny was in at the time) Access Controls, which means she could not Eject (the AW equivalent of Kicking someone from the world) or Ban Vinny. Hitomi was a fan of Vinesauce before the stream, but became a bigger fan afterwards. She goes under the username Pocketomi on most social media. Category:User